Where The Heart Leads
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sequel to 'Where the Heart Lies.' Abbie and Willard start down the path leading to married life. Warning-will contain much fluff and romance. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas

Where the Heart Leads

Chapter One: Christmas

"Abbie."

"G'way."

"Abbie."

"Willard…I'll give you four seconds to stop shaking me."

"C'mon, get up."

Abbie opened one eye and glared balefully at Willard. "Why?"

Willard grinned. "Well, for one thing, your breakfast will get cold if you don't, and for another-it's Christmas." Abbie opened both eyes and stared at him.

"It…it is?"

Willard nodded, still grinning, then gave a small squawk of surprise when Abbie threw off the covers and practically leapt out of bed. The covers landed on him, and Abbie giggled, pulling them off. "Sorry, love."

He smiled, pulling her down onto his lap. "No problem. Merry Christmas, babe." He kissed her, sighing as he always did at her lovely peach scent. "Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

Abbie nodded, and Willard beamed. "Good. Might I be allowed to escort you to the dining area, my bold beauty?"

"Of course, good sir. Lead the way, please."

Willard led Abbie out of the bedroom, and she gasped in amazement at the spread that was laid out on the dining room table. Willard had gone all out-there were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a platter full of strawberries. Resting in the center of the table was a large pitcher of syrup. Abbie could not believe her eyes. "Willard…when did you…?"

"I've been up for a few hours, babe. I've always been an early riser. Let's eat, I want to open presents."

Abbie smiled. The week before, she and Willard had gone into town and done their Christmas shopping. At first, Willard had been shy towards the townsfolk, but their friendly, welcoming manner soon won him over, and he found himself feeling quite at ease. But one incident had differed, and it still stuck out in Abbie's mind.

_They had gone into the local pet store, and Abbie had been cooing in delight at the puppies and kittens, when she heard a strangled cry of terror come from the back of the store. She paled, recognizing Willard's voice, and quickly made her way to him. He was standing in front of a cage, eyes wide in terror and body trembling like a live wire as he babbled. _

"_No, no, no I killed you, I know I killed you, you're dead, I know you are, I stabbed you, stab, stab, see the blood, run rat run, have your fun, red blood run, you're dead, you're dead, you're…"He yelped in terror as Abbie gently touched his arm. He spun around, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "A…Abbie….l…look in the cage…"_

_She did, and sighed at the occupant-a Gambian pouched rat. Willard looked over at the rat, shuddering. "It…it's Ben. He…he's come back….I can't get rid of him….he'll kill me…" _

_Abbie grabbed his face and stared into his eyes, speaking in a level, calm tone. "Willard, listen to me. Ben is dead. That is just another rat. It is not Ben. So calm down, okay? Ben is dead. I burned his body myself." _

_Willard blinked at her. "You…burned…when?" _

"_The day after you were….admitted, I went to your house with the Health Department-I wanted to make sure that bastard of a rat was dead." _

"_Was he?" _

_Abbie nodded. "Yes, so calm down. You're perfectly safe. Come on; let's go see what sort of food they've got around here. I'm starving." _

_Willard gave a great shudder then nodded. "Good idea. Abbie, I'm sorry…" _

"_No need to apologize, babe." _

Abbie was brought out of her thoughts by Willard gently nudging her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought. This breakfast is delicious, by the way. My compliments to the chef."

Willard grinned and inclined his head in thanks. "Compliment accepted, my darling girl. Are you almost done? I want to open my presents."

Abbie laughed at his eager expression. "Yes, I'm almost done. You're such a big kid."

Willard giggled. "I know." He sobered, and looked over at her. "It's just that I've never really had a reason to celebrate Christmas before now, and I'm happy that I'm finally getting a chance." He grinned anew. "Now, what say we get started opening presents?"

Abbie laughed. "A wonderful idea, babe." She finished her breakfast, and they went out to the living room, both grinning at the beautifully decorated tree and the small pile of presents underneath. Willard escorted Abbie over to the couch and grinned gallantly at her. "Are you ready for your first present?" Abbie grinned, nodding, and Willard went over to the tree. He was about to grab her present when he noticed a slight movement in the branches and chuckled softly.

"Plato, come on out of there." He held out his arm, and the white rat climbed out of the tree and onto his palm. Willard gave her a mock glare. "What did I tell you about sleeping in the tree?" Plato twitched her nose, giving him an innocent ratty look, and Willard laughed quietly. "Well, I can't be mad at you on Christmas. Go to Abbie, there's a good girl."

Plato obeyed, and Abbie scooped her up, gently chiding her. "You know better, Plato. Now, sit and be good, and you'll get a present."

Plato chittered and climbed up to the top of the couch, watching her humans in curiosity.

Willard knelt in front of the tree, peering at the labels on the gaily wrapped presents. "Ah, just the one I was looking for." He pulled a medium sized box from the pile and handed it to Abbie, a shy smile on his face. "I hope you like it."

Abbie smiled softly at him. "I'm sure I will." She opened it up, and gave a squeal of delight. Nestled among the green and red wrapping paper was the most wonderful drawing kit she had ever seen. The case was a beautiful cherry color and made of wood, and through the clear plastic top she could see charcoal and colored pencils, markers, and even a few paint brushes. "I love it! But how did you know I drew?"

"I saw some of your work. You're quite talented, babe. Oh, and there's something under the kit."

Abbie lifted the kit up and squealed again at the sketchbook underneath. "I love it!" She set her present down, and then yanked Willard up and into a passionate kiss. After several minutes, they slowly broke the kiss, faces flushed and panting lightly. Willard was the first to find his voice. "Wow, I can't wait to see how you thank me for your next present."

Abbie grinned, clasping her hands in delight. "Oooh, I get another present?" Willard nodded, trying not to laugh, and Abbie gave him a mock glare. "Well, then let me have it!"

"Yes dear." He handed her a small box. "I put a lot of thought into this one. I hope you like it."

Abbie unwrapped it, her eyes widening at the black jewelry box she uncovered. She carefully opened it, and gave a gasp of delight at the golden ring that lay within. "Willard…you…bought me a Claddagh ring."

He nodded, and then held up his left hand, and Abbie gasped. Wrapped around his left ring finger was a silver Claddagh ring, the tip of the heart pointing towards him. "I read about the legend once, and I thought it was so perfect for us, my wild Irish rose. I had them made by the jeweler in town. Yours has your birthstone in it. Ruby, right?"

Abbie nodded, happy tears in her eyes, then slowly removed the ring, sliding it onto her finger with the tip of the heart pointed towards her. "So…is this my engagement or my wedding ring?"

Willard leaned up and kissed her, then gazed into her eyes. "Both. We'll still have the ceremony, but as far as I'm concerned, you're my wife now."

Abbie gave him a mock pout. "Oh, am I now?" Willard nodded, eyes alight with mischief, and Abbie laughed. "Well, then, husband, it is my turn to give you your presents. So sit down, and I'll start passing them out."

Willard obeyed, and Abbie reached under the tree and handed him a large box. "There. First present from your new wife."

He grinned, and then tore the paper eagerly, tossing it aside and opening the box underneath, grinning in delight at the contents. "A new coat! It's just what I wanted!" He carefully pulled the long black coat out of the box, whistling in appreciation. "Nice. Lots of pockets, looks comfortable, and black suits me. Oh, and there's gloves too?" He pulled out the pair of black leather gloves, grinning. "I love it, babe. Thanks."

Abbie smiled in relief. "Good. I hoped you would, I kinda had to guess your size." She handed him a second, smaller present, and he chuckled quietly at the label. "Babe, this says it's for Plato."

Abbie nodded. "Well, of course. You don't think I'd leave her out, do you? She's a part of this family too, after all."

Willard nodded, then reached up and scratched Plato between the ears. "You hear that, girl? You're getting a present too." He ripped off the paper, and grinned. "You bought her a collar." He pulled the collar out of the box it was in, and examined it, smiling. It was a plaited cord of red and blue, with a small burnished silver nameplate with Plato written on it in ornate script. "It's beautiful."

Plato sniffed at the collar, and Willard undid the clasp and placed it gently around her neck, letting her get used to the feel of the material on her fur. Plato chittered, obviously pleased with the way it felt, and Willard sealed the clasp. The collar was loose, but not so loose that she could remove it. Willard stroked her. "I think she likes it, Abbie. It looks good on her. Very patriotic."

Abbie laughed. "Oh, that. I told the pet shop owner I wanted a collar for a white rat, and she made me that." She looked up at him, her gaze soft and serious. "She asked me if you were okay. I told her that you had a…bad experience with a Gambian pouched rat, and you were still a bit spooked by them. She said she understood, and to not worry about avoiding her store."

Willard gave a small shudder. "Yes, I suppose nearly being eaten alive could be thought of as a bad experience." He shut his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, then opened them and smiled. "But, that's behind me. In front of me is a beautiful woman, a gorgeous snowy Christmas morning, and the promise of a long and happy life. Merry Christmas, Abbie."

"Merry Christmas, Willard."


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up Calls

Where the Heart Leads

Chapter Two: Wake up Calls

Abbie slowly opened her eyes, sighing in silent contentment at the white world outside. The snow had finally stopped, and the land was coated in a beautiful white blanket. She snuggled deeper into the covers, murmuring happily at the warm, solid body that was pressed up against her.

She turned; staring at Willard's sleeping form. His hair, which normally was combed perfectly, was tousled and spread out on the pillow, the black showing up brightly against the white of the pillowcase. He had one arm draped over her waist and another hooked across her legs, effectively pinning her down. She gently traced his face with her fingers, smiling softly. The scars from the rat bites were still visible, but slowly fading and Abbie knew that they would soon be invisible.

Her fingers brushed across his long eyelashes, down to his high cheekbones, then ghosted softly across his lips, and she sighed as she felt his warm breath on her fingertips.

Abbie was about to move down to his shoulder when his right hand snaked from underneath her, trapping her hand against his lips. His eyes were still shut as he murmured a soft "Good morning."

He opened his eyes, smiling at her. "I must say, this is quite a marvelous way to wake up. A nice, warm bed, fresh snowfall, a beautiful woman in my arms. What more could any man wish for?"

Abbie shrugged. "I don't know, Willard. What more could anyone ask for?" She yelped in surprise as he lunged, pinning her underneath his body in one swift movement, then kissed her slowly and deeply, moaning deep in his throat. She groaned happily and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his spine.

Willard traced her stomach with his fingers, then slowly inched his hand upwards, brushing her nipples with the tips of his fingers, and Abbie moaned as they hardened beneath his touch. He kissed her throat, and Abbie sighed. Willard chuckled softly, and then began to kiss his way down her body, sending shivers of desire racing through her.

Abbie watched as he disappeared under the covers, moving downward, then gasped harshly as she felt the tip of his tongue pressing against her panties. "Willard…god…" He continued to lavish her through the fabric, and she moaned aloud, throwing the covers off herself in one convulsive movement, and Willard peeled off her panties, tossing them carelessly to the side before placing his tongue on her wet center, slowly licking upwards, his mind reeling at the delicious peach taste of her.

"This…is….such…a lovely way to wake up, don't you think, Abbie?"

Abbie whimpered in pleasure, and Willard chuckled, flicking his tongue across her clit. "May I take that to mean yes?"

"Uh huh." Abbie whimpered eyes half shut and fists clenched against the bed sheets as Willard slowly lavished her, sending electric shocks of desire racing through her. "God baby…"

"Abbie….you taste so sweet…my lovely peach….I love you…"

"Willard…you…that…feels…so…good…I…oh god baby!" She clenched the sheets tighter as she felt her orgasm race through her, leaving her trembling like an aspen leaf.

Willard kissed her stomach, then the hollow below her breasts, then her lips-and Abbie swooned at the delicious blend of them both-peach combined with his tangy-sweet taste. He slid his hands down her sides and gently parted her legs, sliding into her with a low moan of relieved pleasure.

"I love you, my Abbie." His voice was slow at first, but as his movements became stronger and surer, his voice became faster and faster, until he was nearly panting. "God….my Abbie…my baby…I love you my Abbie, I love you, I love you, I….ABBIE!"

"WILLARD!"

Willard collapsed on top of her, panting lightly. "Hmmm….lovely wake up call." Abbie chuckled, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Very. By the way, I've got something important planned for today, and I'll need your help."

"Okay. Does it involve getting out of bed at some point?"

Abbie chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid it does."

Willard huffed in disappointment. "Damn. You sure it's important? Cause I wouldn't mind just staying in bed for the entire day…"

"It's to do with our upcoming nuptials, so yes, it's important." She laughed aloud at the apprehensive look on his face. "Don't worry, it's nothing boring. I'm not going to ask you what color the flowers should be."

"Blue. You love blue irises, so you should have a bouquet of those."

Abbie raised her eyebrows at him, and he smiled back at her. "Well, you do, don't you?"

Abbie smiled at him. "Yeah, I do, and I probably will have irises." She blinked, feeling tears in her eyes. "At least we won't have to worry about our families not getting along. We don't have anyone to invite."

Willard frowned, and then brightened up. "Yes we do." He reached for the phone, quickly dialing a number. Abbie watched him, slightly confused. "Willard, who are you calling?"

"You'll see. C'mon, pick up…"

A sleepy voice answered the phone. _" 'Lo?"_

"Cathryn? It's Willard. Listen, I'm really sorry to wake you up, but Abbie and I have something very important to ask you."

"_It better be important at six in the morning. What is it?" _

"Would you like to come to our wedding?"

Cathryn snapped wide awake in excitement. _"Would I? ! I would love to! When is it, where is it and will there be a reception after?"_

Willard bit his lip. "Ummm…let me ask Abbie. She knows the details better than me."

Abbie chuckled. "Phone, please." He handed her the phone. "Thank you. Cathryn?"

"_Yeah?" _

"The wedding is a week from today in City Hall at two o clock. There won't be a reception, but after the ceremony we'll go out to dinner to celebrate. You can bring a friend if you like."

"_A week? That doesn't leave you much time to plan, Abbie." _

Abbie chuckled, absentmindedly running her free hand through Willard's hair. "How much planning do I have to do? All I need is a dress, some flowers, and my man. I've got the last one, and the first two should be fairly easy to find. After all, I don't need anything too fancy."

"_What about finding a tux for Willard?" _

"Oh, I'm not going to make him wear a tux."

Willard gave her a thankful glance, and Abbie giggled.

"_Why not?" _

"Well, for a few reasons, the main being that I'd probably shred it the minute we got home, and tuxedo rental places frown on that. Course, I'll probably shed whatever outfit he decides to wear anyway, but at least it will be one he owns."

Cathryn giggled._ "I see. OH! Abbie, I just remembered something. Let me talk to Willard for a sec, okay?" _

"Sure." She handed the phone back to Willard. "Cathryn wants to talk to you."

"Willard here."

"_Listen, I talked to that guy Garnet, the one who was at your Mom's funeral?" _

"I remember."

"_Well, anyway, I asked him about your debts, and if they had been…alleviated in light of Martin's…demise." _

Willard's stomach clenched. "Yes and…?"

"_They have, but unfortunately it's all moot-your house was condemned while you were in the hospital. I'm so sorry." _

"Oh. Well, has it been knocked down yet?"

"_No, not yet. It's supposed to be demolished tomorrow. Was there anything in there that you wanted to get? Any keepsakes or mementos?" _

Willard stared at the wall, his mind racing. Was there anything in that house he needed and couldn't live without? He smiled to himself at the answer. "No, there's nothing in there I need. Everything I could ever need is right here in this bed with me. Thanks for asking, though."

"_No problem. Have a good day, you two. See you next week." _

"Bye, Cathryn."

Willard replaced the phone on the cradle and smiled up at Abbie. "So, what are we going to do first?"


	3. Chapter 3 Making Plans

Where the Heart Leads

Chapter Three: Making Plans

Abbie sighed, staring up at the ceiling as Willard repeated his question. "So, what are we going to do first?" He lifted his head from where it had been resting on her breasts and gazed at her in slight concern. "Abbie?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what I need to do first." She grinned, and then chuckled. "Ah, I know. First, I need to get out of bed and dressed so I can start the day. You too, Willard."

"Me too what?"

Abbie gave him a mock glare and gently kicked his legs. "You need to get out of bed and dressed as well. I'll need your help with some things, and I can't have you lounging about all morning. So come on, up and out with you."

Willard pouted. "Are you sure the plans mean that I must get out of bed? I'm having such a good time here, and besides, if you get dressed, that means I won't be able to see your lovely nakedness." Abbie rolled her eyes at him.

"I know, it's a terrible task I'm forcing you to undergo, and I'm a cruel and horrible woman for inflicting it upon you. Now-out of bed!" She pushed him off her and climbed out of bed, pulling on her clothes. Willard propped himself up on his elbows and watched, a slightly wicked smile on his face.

"Hmmm…you know, you look just as sexy with clothes on as off. But I still say we should stay in bed for just a bit…" he was cut off when Abbie threw his pants at him. "Longer. I get the hint, babe. I'll get dressed. But I want you to note that I'm doing it under protest."

Abbie glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Protest all you like, just get out of that damn bed and get dressed! Now!"

Willard obeyed, and Abbie smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, first things first, we need to have breakfast. Since you did such a marvelous job Christmas morning, I've decided that it's my turn to cook. Also, we need to decide how to divvy up the chores and shopping."

Willard frowned to himself as they headed out to the kitchen. "Sounds reasonable, but for how long?"

Abbie sighed. "For a long time, babe. After all, we're going to be living here."

Willard blinked in confusion. "Wait, what? Abbie, you have a job and an apartment back in the city. What about them?"

Abbie snorted. "I quit my job, and I'm going to be selling my apartment soon. Besides, don't you think it would make more sense for a husband and wife to be in the same house?"

"Well, yes, obviously it would, but what about your job? I know you came into some money, but believe me when I say it won't last forever."

"I've thought about that too, Willard. I'm going to see if the bookstore in town wants to hire me. They had a sign in the window when we went in town before Christmas, and if I'm lucky they'll still need help."

"And if you're not lucky?"

Abbie shrugged. "Then I'll keep looking."

Willard bit his lip. "You know, I could always support you. Isn't that what the husband does? Supports his wife financially?"

Abbie glared at him. "Not this wife, babe. Willard, if you're expecting me to become little Suzie Homemaker after we get married, you are going to be in for quite the surprise. Besides, you need to look for a job as well."

"I know, but what skills do I have? I can command rats. Hardly a marketable skill, unless there's a traveling circus that comes through town."

"You're quite good with numbers, and you're good at keeping track of purchases. I'm sure some of the businesses in town would be more than happy to hire you in some capacity. And look on the bright side; you won't be hampered by a sadistic bastard of a boss. "

Willard gave a barking laugh. "True. Oh, if I do get a job, what reason should I give for leaving my old one? 'I had my army of rats devour my boss?' Or would that be going in to too much detail?"

Abbie huffed in exasperation. "Ya think? Just-tell them you left for personal reasons, and if they ask if they can contact Martin, tell them that he died unexpectedly. It's the truth, after all. He wasn't expecting it."

Willard grinned madly, his eyes gleaming. "No, he certainly wasn't. I got him back for what he did to me. Bye-bye, bastard boss, all chewed up, blood ran down, all torn up." He suddenly gave a violent shudder and stared at Abbie, eyes wide in terror. "Oh god, Abbie! What…what if I…what if I….go insane again? What if I end up hurting you?" He slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. "I can't bear the thought of hurting you. Maybe….maybe I should…go back to…the hospital."

Abbie knelt in front of him and pulled down his hands, staring straight at him. "Willard, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you answer yes or no. Okay?" Willard nodded. "Okay. First question. Do you love me?"

Willard looked shocked. "Yes!"

Abbie nodded. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Abbie. It's me I don't trust."

Abbie gave him a mock glare. "Yes or no only, Willard. Can you imagine your life without me?"

"God, no."

Abbie smiled. "Good. Now, listen to me. I love you, I trust you, and I want to be your lawfully wedded wife. I've never been scared of the gift you have. Besides, I happen to be quite fond of Plato. However, I may object if my house becomes overwhelmed with rats, so try not to lure too many here, and we'll be just peachy. You're a wonderful man, Willard Stiles, and I can't wait to marry you."

He grinned shyly at her. "Really?"

She kissed his forehead. "Really. Now, come on, get up. There are things that need doing. First, we have breakfast." She helped him to his feet and together they walked into the kitchen. Abbie gently detached herself from his waist, laughing softly at his pout. "Don't look so forlorn, love. Go sit down so I can make breakfast."

"What are we having?"

"Chocolate Raspberry pancakes."

Willard beamed, clapping his hands eagerly. "Oh, yummy! My three favorite foods, all together."

Abbie laughed, and then pointed to the table. "Go sit, you silly. I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

Willard sat, drumming his hands on the table in anticipation. "Is it ready yet?"

"No! I'm mixing the batter. Stop that drumming, please."

"Sorry." He drummed quieter, humming snatches of songs under his breath. "Is it ready now?"

"No!"

Five minutes passed. "Now?"

"NO, and if you don't stop that damned drumming I'm going to saw your hands off with a rusty needle!"

Willard hastily put his hands in his lap and kept his mouth shut, casting hopeful glances over to the kitchen, mouth watering as the delicious smell of pancakes filled the cabin. "Abbie…"

Abbie came out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips, and gave him a death glare. "If you ask me if the pancakes are ready one more time, I'm dumping the batter on your head. They'll be ready in a few moments, so shush!"

Willard gave her a mock pout, and she huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation, then returned to the kitchen. A few moments later, she emerged with a plate full of pancakes and placed it in front of Willard. "There you go. Eat up while it's hot."

She was about to go back in the kitchen when Willard wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry I made you upset, love. Forgive me?"

Abbie sighed, tracing his face with her hand. "Of course. Now, let me up so I can get my own stack of pancakes and maybe we can finally get this day started."

Willard reluctantly complied, and Abbie went to the kitchen and retrieved her pancakes.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Willard spoke. "So, what plans do we have for today?"

"Well, first things first, I want to go visit City Hall, find out what's needed for us to get a marriage license. Then I want to hit some of the clothing stores in town and see if I can find a dress for myself. After that, we could go up to the lake and go ice skating, then have hot chocolate after. How does that sound?"

"Fine, except for a few snags. We don't have any ice skates, and isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress?"

"We can rent skates, I'm sure, and it's only bad luck to see the bride in her dress on her wedding day. Besides, I never said the dress was going to be for the wedding. For all you know, I could be talking about the dress I'm going to wear on our wedding night."

Willard frowned at her. "Babe, you aren't going to be wearing a stitch on our wedding night. I fully plan on having you out of your wedding dress the minute we cross the threshold."

Abbie slid out of her chair and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, you do, do you?"

He smirked wickedly at her and nodded. "Yeah, I do. So, it would be rather pointless to buy a dress for that night, since you won't have any use for it."

Abbie giggled. "Well, maybe not for that night, but there will be plenty of other nights where it will probably come in handy, so I'm still going to buy one. Besides, wouldn't you like to see your woman in a red, silk, sheer negligee that just barely covers her hips and shows off her legs and breasts?"

Willard nodded, his mouth dry, and managed to croak out an answer. "Uh huh."

Abbie smirked, and kissed his throat. "And wouldn't you like to see me sprawled out on the bed, wearing that negligee, inviting you to do all sorts of things to me with your hands and tongue?"

"Oh god yes."

"Hmmm, and wouldn't you love to remove that little bit of silk slowly, kissing every….single….bit of me, until I'm writhing beneath you and begging for more?"

"Fuck, Abbie, yes."

Abbie smirked at him. "Good."

Willard blinked at her in shock as she slid off his lap, heading towards the kitchen. He shut his eyes, trying to control the desire that was racing through him. 'Bloody tease. Okay Willard, calm down. You've got lots to do today, and it needs to get done. It won't get done if you drag your fiancé back into the bedroom. Cool yourself down, come on. Imagine something that takes your mind off sex with Abbie.' He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, sighing in relief. "Abbie, you are a bloody tease, you know that?"

Abbie laughed. "I know. Come help me clean up, and we'll get this day rolling."

Willard smiled and headed for the kitchen.

_**Author's Note-I hope no one minds the shorter chapters, and I promise that I do know where I'm going with this story, and will try to update as often as I can. **_


	4. Chapter 4 A Full, Rich Day

Where the Heart Leads

Chapter Four: A Full, Rich Day

Willard and Abbie stepped into the small building that housed the City Hall, sighing in relief at the warm air. It was a beautiful day, but bitter cold, and there had been a few gusts of wind that made them shiver as they walked from their car.

Abbie looked around and spotted the receptionist, a young woman of about twenty. She was focused on her computer, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Abbie and Willard walked over to her desk, and Abbie gently cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The receptionist didn't glance up from her computer. "Office hours are Monday through Friday 8am to 4pm."

Abbie bit her lip. "That's nice, but I'm not here to ask about office hours. I figured since the door was open that meant you were open."

"All building permits must be filed with Mr. Frederiks. He'll be back next week."

Abbie rubbed her forehead, and then spoke in calm and controlled voice. "I don't have a building permit to file."

The receptionist barely blinked. "Driver licenses are issued at the local DMV. Their hours are Monday through Friday 8 to 7."

Abbie exploded. "Listen to me, you empty headed, ignorant, dumb ass! I don't have a building permit to file, I don't need a fucking driver's license, and I really don't care when you open or close! What I want to know is how do I go about getting a marriage license? ! Or are you not programmed to give me that answer? !"

The receptionist looked at her. Abbie glared back, still fuming. "Well?"

"Marriage licenses cost $40, and you have to have identification and proof of citizenship."

Abbie smiled sarcastically. "Thank you so much. Does Mr. Frederiks handle those as well?"

"No, Miss Ables does."

"Is she here?"

"Yes, she is. Her office is two doors down."

Abbie sighed. "Thank you, you've been an enormous help." Unfortunately, her sarcasm was lost on the secretary, who had once more glued her eyes to the computer screen. Abbie merely rolled her eyes and set off down the hall, Willard following behind.

They came to a door with 'Marriage Licenses' stamped on the front, and Abbie took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," a pleasant sounding voice called, and Abbie and Willard stepped in. "I'll be with you in just a moment. Have a seat." The woman that spoke was short and plump, with a pleasant countenance and iron gray hair. She smiled at Abbie. "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"We've come to get a marriage license."

Miss Ables beamed widely, revealing pearly white dentures. "Oh, that's marvelous. I always get a thrill out of seeing a young couple in love. Now, there are some questions that I need to ask before I issue the license. First, might I have your names?"

"Annabelle Carsons."

"Willard Stiles."

Miss Ables nodded, writing the names down on a form. "Miss Carsons, are you being coerced, forced, or otherwise manipulated into this marriage?"

Abbie gawped at her in indignant rage. "Of course not!"

"I apologize, but it is something I must ask. Mr. Stiles, the same question."

"No, Abbie is not forcing me to marry her."

"Have either of you been married before?"

"No."

"No, never. I never had much luck with women till my Abbie came along, anyway."

"Are you both healthy?"

Willard and Abbie gave each other identical wicked grins, and answered "Yes" almost at the exact same moment. Miss Ables chuckled softly to herself.

"That is not quite what the question is asking. Miss Carsons, did you have any…partners prior to meeting Mr. Stiles?"

"No, he was my first lover, and I was his. That's what you're asking, right?"

Miss Ables nodded. "Yes. Are either of you on any disability, Social Security, or living on a fixed income?"

"No. I recently inherited some money from my grandparents, and Willard's mother left him some as well. We're also going to be looking for jobs once the holidays end."

"Okay. Have either of you been hospitalized within the past six months?"

Willard gulped quietly, shivering, then nodded. "I have. I was in Bellevue."

"Were you committed or did you go of your own free will?"

"I was committed due to…severe psychological trauma as the result of an accident. At least that's what it said on the admitting form."

"What was the nature of the accident?"

Willard shuddered, and Abbie gently squeezed his hand before answering for him. "He had a bad experience with some rats he owned. They bit him pretty badly."

Miss Ables nodded. "Mr. Stiles are you currently taking any medications or are you under a doctor's care?"

"No. To both. I still have nightmares, but Abbie helps me through them. I'm sane, if that's what you're hinting at."

"Not at all, Mr. Stiles. Now, just one more question. How quickly do you want the license?"

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we were planning on getting married next week, so anytime before Friday would be wonderful."

Miss Ables smiled. "Friday it is, then. All that's left is to send off this information, and as soon as your license arrives I'll give you a call. Do you have a home phone?"

"Yes. 879-4563."

"Okay and cell?"

"Mine is 324-9008, and Willard's is 320-1347."

"Thank you so much and I hope you have a wonderful marriage."

Abbie smiled. "Thank you, Miss Ables, and I'm certain we will. Willard, you ready to do the next thing on the list?"

Willard grinned wickedly. "You mean find you a sexy and slinky dress? Hell yes."

Abbie giggled. "Well, then what on Earth are we waiting for? Miss Ables, thank you again."

They exited the building, shivering against a short blast of ice cold wind, and Willard looked up and down the sidewalk. "Which way to the slinky dress store?"

Abbie chuckled, pointing to her right. "This way. It's not too far, I promise."

"Good, because I want to be able to see you try on lots of slinky dresses. You'd look good in a slinky dress, preferably one that also shows off those gorgeous legs of yours."

Abbie laughed. "Duly noted. You want me in a slinky dress that shows lots of leg. I'll see what I can find. Ah, we're here."

They entered the dress shop, and Abbie immediately headed towards a rack of dark blue dresses, carefully rifling through them. Willard stood next to her, nodding or shaking his head at each dress she showed him. Finally, she had picked out three blue dresses. One was cut low in the front and back and had a slit up the side and no sleeves, but the skirt went down to the floor. Another one had the skirt end just below the waist with a spaghetti strap top, and was a dark navy blue. The final one was almost medieval looking, with an elaborate pattern on the chest area and long, fluted sleeves. It tapered, giving the illusion of a corset. Abbie grinned at Willard. "So, which one do you want me to try on first?"

"The short one. I want to see your legs, Abbie."

"Alright, let me just find someone who works here…" she looked around and spotted a woman of about forty heading for them. "Ah, good. Someone's coming over."

The woman was tall, with a regal air and red hair just beginning to go gray. She smiled at Alannah. "Did you want to try on those, Miss?"

"Yes, please, if I may."

The woman beamed. "Of course you may. Dressing rooms are right over there. If your boyfriend would like to wait, there are chairs nearby. My name's Beth, if you need anything."

Abbie grinned. "Thank you Beth. I'm Abbie, and this is Willard, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you both and congratulations on your engagement."

Abbie blushed.

"Thank you. You said the fitting rooms were over there?"

"Yes, and call if you need anything."

Abbie entered the dressing room, and Willard sank into the nearby chair, hardly believing what was about to happen. His fiancé was trying on dresses, one of which could possibly turn out to be her wedding dress. Willard secretly hoped it was the short sleeveless one-he wanted to be able to see all of Abbie's lovely assets. 'But then again, if she wore the short one, I might be tempted to start our wedding night the minute we're pronounced man and wife, and I think there's a law against having sex in City Hall.' He was interrupted in his thoughts by the most delectable sight he had ever seen. Abbie was standing in front of him, a coy smile on her face, decked out in the short blue dress. Willard whimpered softly, his eyes taking in every luscious curve, noting with no little pleasure that the dress clung to her, showing off her lovely legs and breasts to marvelous effect. He suddenly became aware that Abbie was asking him a question. "Huh?"

"I asked if you like it, but I can tell from the rather glazed expression in your eyes that you do. Right?"

"Oh yeah. You definitely have to buy that. It shows you off quite nicely, and blue is quite sexy on you. Is that going to be your wedding gown?"

"Maybe. I'm not going to tell you which of the three is going to be my wedding dress. I want you to be surprised. Do you want me to try on the other two dresses?"

"Of course!"

Abbie laughed. "Well, since you seem so eager, I shall do so. Moving on to the next dress!"

Willard heartily approved of both dresses, and after they had been bought and paid for, the two of them headed back to the car. Willard bit his lip, moving his hands nervously in his pockets, and Abbie glanced over at him. "Okay, what's on your mind, babe?"

"Well….how set were you on going ice-skating?"

"Not very, it just seemed like something fun to do. Why?"

"Well, the truth is, I never learned how to skate."

Abbie smiled softly at him. "Is that all? I'd be more than happy to teach you. Come on, it'll be fun."

Willard frowned at her as they reached the car.

"We don't have any skates, Abbie."

"That's what you think. Pop the trunk."

Willard did, and gawped at the pairs of skates that rested within. "Where…when…why?"

"A sporting goods store, last week, and because I thought they'd come in handy up here."

Willard blinked. "Oh. I didn't think you knew my size."

"I peeked in your shoe when you were asleep."

"Oh. Well, I'm still not sure if I want to learn how to ice skate. Can't we wait for nicer weather? It's too cold today, plus I think I see storm clouds in the sky."

Abbie glanced at the sky, which was a clear, unblemished blue, and then back to Willard, who smiled weakly. "Try again."

"Abbie, please, can't we do this another time? I'm cold and horny, and all I really want to do is go home, throw some logs on the fire, and have you on the rug. If you like, we could stop by the market on the way home and get stuff for hot chocolate. But if you really want to go ice skating, you can-you'll just have to contend with the fact that the only thing keeping me from tearing your clothes off right now is the fact that we're in public." He gently pressed her against the car and gave her a smoldering glance. "So, make up your mind, my girl. Do we go home now, or would you rather wait?"

"Uhhh….wecangohome," Abbie squeaked, and Willard gave her a devil grin.

"Good. Get in the car."

"Okay."

The door to the cabin burst open, and Abbie and Willard practically fell inside, kissing each other frantically, hands roving over jackets, sweaters, and shirts. Willard kicked the door shut and steered Abbie towards the fireplace, ridding her of her jacket and sweater in the process. Abbie worked just as eagerly to rid Willard of his jacket and shirt.

Willard pulled out of the kiss. "Fire…will take too long…bedroom?"

"Okay."

Willard smiled, then resumed kissing Abbie, steering her towards the bedroom, then towards the bed, pushing her down onto the soft sheets, kissing and biting her throat. "God baby you are so intoxicating. I'm going to make love to you all night long…" He gently removed her bra, his fingers brushing her nipples, and she gasped.

Abbie whimpered in pleasure as Willard kissed her neck, chest, and breasts. "Willard…"

"I will never get enough of you….the way you feel, the taste of you, the oh so sexy and delicious sounds you make when I touch you, the way you look when you move underneath me….I'm addicted to you, my Abbie…I will never stop wanting you, I will always love you…you are my queen, my goddess, my savior….my love, my wife…my life. My Abbie."

"My Willard."

"Yes, baby, all yours…and now, I believe I promised to make love to you all night long?"

Abbie nodded eagerly, and Willard smirked. "I thought so."

He then proceeded to fulfill his promise, much to Abbie's delight.

_**Author's Note-The next chapter will be the last one, and it will involve a wedding and one more thing-but I'm not going to say what. I hope the fact that this is shorter is alright-but I'm already thinking of the next story in this saga. I don't know if it will become as elaborate as my Stayne/Alannah storyline, but you never know. **_

_**Reviews will be most welcome. **_


	5. Chapter 5 A Wedding and A Surprise

Where the Heart Leads

Chapter Five: A Wedding and a Surprise.

Willard opened his eyes, sighing happily, and gently stroked Abbie's bare arm. She was pressed tightly up against him, and as he ran his hand down her luscious curves she sighed in contentment and wriggled against him, creating the loveliest friction.

She turned so she was lying on her back and smiled, her eyes still shut, and Willard leaned forward, gently kissing the lids, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. Abbie gave another purr of contentment and opened her eyes, smiling softly at him. "Morning. You ready to get married?"

Willard's mind went blank, and he gawped at her in surprise and elation. "I…It's today?"

"Yes, it's today. We'll have to go by City Hall and pick up the license, and Cathryn should be arriving soon. I picked out what I want you to wear-it's hanging in the closet, and I've decided on my dress. All that's left is for us to get out of bed and get moving. So, I'll ask again. Are you ready to become my lawfully wedded husband?"

Willard beamed. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life. What are we waiting for?"

"Good. Go see what I picked out for you; tell me if you like it."

Willard kissed her, then slipped out of bed and headed towards the closet. Abbie let her gaze rove up and down his body, and she gave a low whistle of appreciation. Willard turned to her, eyes sparking in wicked mischief. "See something you like, babe?"

Abbie cocked her head. "Hmmm….several things, actually. You've got a lovely arse, you know."

Willard sputtered in laughter. "Thank you, Abbie. I'm so glad you appreciate my arse."

"Well, I appreciate what's in front much more. You're a very satisfying length."

Willard laughed harder, and Abbie giggled. "Babe, if you keep praising my many assets I'm never going to be able to try on the suit you picked out for me. So just settle for gazing worshipfully at me while I get dressed, okay?"

Abbie gave a mock pout. "Okay, but you're depriving me of a wonderful outlet."

"I promise, once we're married you can wax eloquent about my body and how crazy it makes you to your heart's content. By the way, you picked out a good outfit for me."

"Oh, good."

Willard smirked at her, and then got dressed. The outfit Abbie had chosen for him consisted of a dark blue dress shirt, black pants, and a blue tie. A dark blue jacket completed the ensemble. The dark of the colors made Willard's pale skin and black hair stand out in a most agreeable way, Abbie thought. "You look very handsome."

"Why, thank you. Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"In a bit."

Willard frowned at her. "What are you waiting for?"

There was a knock at the door, and Abbie grinned. "That's what. Go answer the door, please."

Willard blinked in confusion, but went to the door, eyes widening in surprise at their visitor. "Cathryn! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

Cathryn grinned. "I've come to give Abbie a ride to the City Hall. That way, you won't see her in her wedding dress before you're supposed to. Is she ready?"

"Ummm…no, she still needs to get dressed. When did you two plan this?"

Cathryn chuckled. "Well, let me come in, and I'll tell you. It's rather nippy out here."

"Oh, of course. Come in." He stepped aside, and Cathryn walked in, gazing around at the cabin in admiration. "Abbie! I'm here, are you ready?" Abbie answered from the bedroom.

"Is Willard still here?"

"Yes, I'm still here!"

"Shoo! Go on to City Hall and pick up the license, we'll be right behind you."

"But I want to know how Cathryn knew to come and pick you up."

"I called her last week and asked her to. Now go on, get out of here."

"Who's marrying us, anyway?"

"The justice of the peace, of course! Go on, scat! We won't be long."

"Well, who…"

"Willard Stiles, if you don't get out of here in three minutes I'm going to throw something large and heavy at you!"

Willard gave a mock pout. "Fine, I'll go. But you'd better be right behind me as promised. Cathryn, thanks for the help. Abbie, I'll see you in a bit."

He left, and Cathryn walked into the bedroom, grinning at Abbie. "You look quite lovely, Abbie. Willard will definitely be pleased with that dress. It's very medieval looking, and the blue compliments your eyes and hair quite nicely."

"Thanks. You don't think it's too ostentatious?"

Cathryn laughed. "Abbie, this is your wedding day! There is no such thing as too ostentatious. Now, shall we head to the Hall? I'm quite anxious to see my friends get married."

"Yeah, let's go."

Abbie started to head for the door when Cathryn pulled her into a hug. "Abbie, I just want to say how thrilled and grateful I am to have you as a friend, and how happy I am for both you and Willard. He deserves every bit of happiness you can give him."

"Thank you, Cathryn. Now, I'm ready to be married!"

"Excellent, let's go."

Willard paced up and down in front of the counter, nervously wringing his hands as scenario after scenario raced through his mind. What if there was a traffic jam? What if Cathryn got stopped and she didn't have her driver's license? What if a freak snowstorm suddenly dumped five feet of snow on the road and Abbie and Cathryn became stuck in the car? Or worse, what if Abbie called him and said that she had changed her mind about marrying him? What if she revealed that she was scared of him and wanted him out of her life? What if she…

He turned at the sound of the door opening and gaped at Abbie. She looked….he couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful she was at that moment. She walked over to him, a sultry devil smile on her face, and every doubt and fear he had vanished. "Abbie, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you. I must say, we make quite the nice couple. Now, are you ready to be married?"

Willard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life, Abbie."

"Do you have the license?"

Willard held it up. "Right here. It just needs your signature, and then Judge Garvey can proceed with the ceremony."

"Judge Garvey?"

"Yes?"

Abbie turned at the sound of the Judge's voice. He was a heavyset man in his mid to late sixties, with salt and pepper hair and a bushy mustache and eyebrows. He had a sunny smile and a face wreathed in wrinkles. Abbie liked him immediately. "You're going to be performing the ceremony?"

"Yes Ma'am. Do you have a witness?"

Cathryn came forward. "I'll be the witness."

Garvey nodded. "Thank you, Miss?"

"Harring. Cathryn Harring."

"Thank you, Miss Harring."

He turned his attention back to Abbie and Willard.

"License?"

Abbie handed it over, and Garvey nodded, and then beamed widely. "Everything seems to be in order. I see you already have rings. Claddagh, aren't they?"

Abbie nodded. "Yeah. You know the legend?"

"I do. Now, if you two are ready."

"We are."

"I'm ready."

"We are gathered here in the presence of this witness to join this man and woman in the bonds of matrimony, a wonderful bond for all, and a bond which cannot and should not be broken. I must ask if there is anyone here who can show good cause why these two cannot be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was no answer, and Garvey continued. "Willard Stiles, will you take Annabelle Carsons to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I will."

"Annabelle Carsons, will you take Willard Stiles to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I will."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now declare that you be man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Willard beamed wider than he ever had before, swept Abbie up into his arms, and kissed her so passionately he lifted her off her feet.

"Hello, Mrs. Stiles."

Abbie giggled. "Mrs. Stiles. I like the way that sounds. Cathryn, what do you think?"

Cathryn nodded. "It suits you. Now, didn't you say we'd be going out to celebrate?"

Abbie grinned. "That's right, I did. Well, let's go!"

The celebratory dinner was an enormous success, and after Cathryn had once more offered her heartfelt congratulations and finally headed for home, Willard and Abbie breathed silent sighs of relief and headed for their car and their cabin, eager to start their wedding night.

They stumbled into the cabin, locked in a passionate embrace. Willard kicked the door shut, and was steering Abbie towards the bedroom when she stopped him. "Babe, I want you to go in the bedroom and wait for me. I've got a few surprises for you."

"Abbie…," Willard whimpered at her, and she smirked.

"I promise, it will be more than worth it. Go on, go get in bed-and get those clothes off, while you're at it."

Willard grinned at her. "Well, if you insist. But don't be too long, I want to have my wedding night."

"You will, I promise. Now go on, get in there, get naked, and wait!"

"Yes Ma'am, Mrs. Stiles."

Willard lounged on the bed, his arms above his head, and stared at the ceiling. He looked towards the door, slightly anxious. "Abbie, I'm ready!"

"Good!"

Abbie walked into the bedroom, and Willard's mind went blank. She was wearing a tiny baby doll nightie that barely covered her breasts and showed off her long legs to mouth watering effect. Willard growled in lust, and Abbie leaned against the doorjamb, smiling coyly at him. "Well, do you like this surprise?"

"Oh….yeah. Come here, wife." He crooked his finger at her in a come hither gesture, and she sauntered over to him, and then slowly slid up his body, pulling him into a passionate and bruising kiss.

"Hmmm…wife. I do love that word. Now, husband, are you prepared for the best sex you've ever had?"

"Abbie baby, all the sex I've had with you has been the best."

Abbie chuckled and bit his throat, causing him to gasp in pleasure. "Mmmm….but this is going to top everything, I promise. Would you like me to tell you what I'm going to do?"

Willard nodded eagerly, and Abbie kissed him. "Very well. First…I'm going to kiss you all over your chest and stomach…"

Willard gasped as she proceeded to do just that, kissing and nipping at his flesh until he was groaning her name. He reached for her, and she pinned his arms to his side and gave him a mock glare. "No touching. I haven't had my fun yet." Willard pouted at her, and Abbie merely smirked back. "Just be patient, and I promise, you'll be rewarded quite….thoroughly. Next, I'm going to stroke you…just enough so you can feel me."

"Stroke me? What do you mean by…oh my god!" Willard gasped as Abbie gently stroked up and down his entire length, squeezing his tip before moving her hand all over him, and he grew hard under her touch. "Oh…god…Abbie…you…feel…so…fucking…good…"

"So do you. Now, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do next. You'll just have to be surprised."

"Tell me…OH!"

Willard cried out as Abbie slowly licked him, her tongue traversing over every inch of his erection, and he shut his eyes, moaning in animalistic pleasure. "Abbie….god baby….that feels…so…fucking…fantastic…oh you have a marvelous tongue…"

"Want to find out what I can do with my mouth?"

"What can you…Ohhhh….Christ baby…you have such a sweet mouth….godddd….oh my Abbie…."

Willard gripped the bed sheets, gasping and groaning as Abbie drew him into her mouth, working her tongue, lips, and teeth on him until he saw stars. He growled her name, and she grazed him with her teeth, sending shocks of pure pleasure racing through him. "Abbie! Oh my fucking god that…you…fuck baby, you are fantastic…Aaah….Oh my Abbie…"

Abbie released him, and he cried out in frustration. "Abbie!"

"I need you inside me, Willard."

Willard reached down and grabbed her under her arms, pulling her up and into a bruising kiss. He slid his hands down her sides, eagerly ridding her of her negligee, and grasped her hips, pulling her down onto his throbbing erection, and Abbie cried out in joy, moving her hips in tight, hard circles.

Willard gripped her hips, watching as she writhed above him, her eyes fixed on his and her legs locked around his own. He yanked her down into a rough kiss, and then flipped her over onto her back, his movements becoming stronger and faster.

Abbie matched him move for move, and together they made the bedsprings speak. They added their own voices to the mix, gasping, growling and shouting each others' names.

They came at almost the same moment, and their cries echoed throughout the cabin.

Willard rested his head on Abbie's breasts, panting heavily. "Well…you…were…right. Best…sex…ever…"

"Uh huh."

"You…said…surprises?"

"Hmm?"

Willard looked up at her, and took a deep breath. "You said you had some surprises for me. I'm guessing the lovely negligee over there was one of them. What's the other one?"

"Oh, there isn't another one. I was teasing you."

Willard pouted at her. "Damn. But, I must say, that was quite the lovely surprise."

"Why thank you, Mr. Stiles."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Abbie Stiles." Willard smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. "Abbie Stiles. I do love the sound of that."

Abbie smiled softly at him. "So do I, Willard. So do I."

Later, Willard lay in the dark, his arms around his new wife. His last thought before sleep finally claimed him was how incredibly lucky he truly was.

He had been traveling his own path for so long, and now he had someone to share the journey. He hoped it was a long one.

The possibilities were endless.

THE END


End file.
